Female punch
by VSATGPFAN88
Summary: "Ojo que nunca deberías dudar de tu instinto cuando te dice que salgas corriendo y no voltees atrás, no sean tan tercos esperando a que pasen las cosas" Tu vida entera puede cambiar en cualquier momento, en cualquier segundo y esta vez es el turno de Fleur.
1. Chapter 1

**Female punch**

**Capitulo 1.**

Fleur pov.

El aire frío de la tarde me envolvió por completo mientras caminaba de regreso a mi casa.

Vivo en una pequeña casa de un piso con una chica llamada Enmanuelle, a pesarde que lo único que tenemos en común es que somos francesas, nos las hemos arreglado para convivir bien sin embargo no nos llevamos del todo bien, últimamente me ha estado reclamando mucho el hecho de que he estado llegando tarde y que siempre que llego hago un escandalo mientras ella estudia (en lo cual no estoy de acuerdo en realidad me considero una persona muy sigilosa es solo que Enmanuelle parece tener el oído pegado a la puerta solo para fastidiarme) por lo cual me ha dado un ultimatum (ahg si, ella es la dueña de la casa y yo soy la que renta la habitación) y es que si hoy llegaba tarde me echaría. Que es por lo cual hoy he decidido salir temprano de clases (aún no puedo creer lo aburrida que es la universidad) e ir derechito a la casa para sorprender a Enmanuelle y que se trague sus palabras. Hmm es que en serio yo? irresponsable? Imposible! (bueno lo admito solo un poquito pero uno no puede ser responsable todo el tiempo sino la vida sería aburrida)

Así que así caminaba para llegar a la casa toda tranquila hasta que empecé a sentir como el frío y fresco aire de la tarde se ponía mas tenso y pesado. Empecé a tener esa sensación de que alguien te sigue iba oscureciendo así que decidí no voltear y sacudir esas ideas de mi cabeza. Con paso decidido y mentón alzado empecé a caminar mas rápido y justo cuando pensaba que la sensación de ser seguida desaparecía y me digne a voltear me permití relajarme. Gran error, enorme. Al regresar mi mirada al frente me encontré con un hombre de aspecto hosco, fuerte y firme (creo que era ruso o búlgaro no lo se) justo al frente de mi.

-Disculpa podrías ser tan amable de hacerte a un lado?-pregunté lo mas educada que pude la verdad es que no me daba buena espina ese tipo. Y ojo que nunca deberias dudar de tu instinto cuando te dice que salgas corriendo y no voletees atrás, no sean tan tercos esperando a que pasen las cosas.

-Me temo que eso no es posible-me dijo con un tono de voz fuerte y con un marcado acento.

-Mira...no estoy interesada ok? no me gustaría ir a beber contigo ni nada así que por favor haste a un lado-dije en un tono fuerte es que estoy acostumbrada a que tipos así se paren en mi camino y me invinten a beber o a salir y de verdad estoy cansada de eso, puede sonar narcisista (la verdad creo que lo soy un poco) pero estoy muy consienten de que soy hermosa, de que tengo un cuerpo para morir y simplemente transpiro elegancia y gracia así que para muchos hombres les parezco irresistible y por consecuencia me fastidian todo el tiempo (una maldición y una bendición a la vez)

-Nunca tuve esa intención-contesto seriamente.

-En ese caso por favor a un lado-dije gestuando con las manos para que se moviera a un lado.

-No-respondió y al instante sentí ser tomada del brazo fuertemente y arrastrada a un callejón y fué allí cuando todas mis alarmas internas se dispararon como locas, intenté zafarme pero el bastardo era muy fuerte así que fué inútil. Con fuerza me lanzó contra la pared. Al principio pensé que me violaría pero entonces reparé en el cuchillo en su cinturón empezó a sacarlo y no se exactamente como o porque pero empecé a sentir que el mundo se hacía mas lento, el aire mas pesado incluso, con una ira y valentía de la cual no tengo ni la menor idea de donde salieron le dí una patada en la entrepierna (si muy audaz de mi parte, pero una chica tiene que tener sus formas rápidas de escape y esta es la principal y en mi opinión la mas efectiva) sorprendido y ligeramente adolorido retrocedió unos pasos aunque no duró mucho me hizo ganar tiempo (debe de tener bolas de acero para no haberse retorcido como cualquier hombre normal) así que con la rodilla le golpeé en el abdomen y le dí un puñetazo en la cara, realmente no se de donde saqué la velocidad supongo que la adrenalina pero aún así me sorprendió. Rápidamente le dí un codazo en la muñeca obligandolo a soltar el cuchillo que sostenía cuando éste calló al suelo me preparé para recogerlo lamentablemente el mal parido ese salió de su asombro y me empujó con una patada haciendome caer de culo, se abalanzó sobre mí y me dió un golpe en las costillas tan fuerte que creo me rompió una o dos, se me nubló la visión y lo próximo que supe fue de una sensación de quemazón en mi cara, el muy desgraciado me había golpeado con su mano mostruosa en la mejilla izquierda y con un puñetazo me dió en el menton y en la boca rompiendola.

-Eres una perra como te atreves a golpearme-espetó el hombre arrojandome su asqueroso aliento en mi cara. Con un cabezaso logré desorientarlo un poco lamentablemente ese golpe dolió arrechamente! así que también me maree, aún con adrenalina y velocidad me las arregle para clavar una de mis largas uñas en su ojo haciendolo sangrar horriblemente (dios vendiga la manicura) así que salió de mi para sujetarse su ojo herido lo que me dió el tiempo de escurrirme y gatear hacia donde estaba el cuchillo y con ira renovada me volteé justo a tiempo para clavarle en el abdomen el cuchillo y empezó a sangrar, como dije antes estaba iracunda así que sin pensarlo dos veces bajé el cuchillo aún clavado en el abdomen de el haciendole una gran herida abierta que empezó a sangrar sin control manchando toda mi ropa, el hombre inultimente intentó tapar la herida con su mano pero la sangre seguía saliendo a montones. Saqué el cuchillo y por impulso se la volví a clavar esta vez en el hombro y lo deje allí lo vi sangrar y retorcerce hasta que finalmento se quedó inmovil y mas pálido de lo normal.

Fué en ese momento en el que me dí cuenta de lo que había hecho y al ver toda la sangre derramada por el suelo y en mi propio cuerpo vomité hasta la bilis y después me desmaye.

Si, si lo sé patético pero hey quien no reaccionaría así al descubrir que acaba de matar a un hombre aún si es en defensa propia creo que una persona normal reaccionaría como lo hice. Así que no me juzguen.

Al despertar una luz blanca me segó la visión. Sentía mi cabeza dar vueltas así como un fuerte dolor en las costillas y nauseas las cuales no aguanté y vomité a un lado.

-Asqueroso-comentó una voz a mi derecha con obvio disgusto en la voz. Al voltearme a ver quien había hablado me encontré con una pelirroja cubierta completamente de pecas. Vestía una camiseta negra dejando ver sus hombros y brazos desnudos, tenía pantalones militares color gris tormenta. Sus ojos marrones parecían analizar cada uno de mis movimientos con mitad interes mitad diversión.

-Si bueno perdón por no poder aguantar las nauseas he tenido un largo día para tu información-dije molesta limpiandome la boca con el dorso de mi mano.

-Si bueno ahora madame Ponfrey tendrá que limpiar eso-dijo señalando con disgusto el charco de vomito a mi izquierda-de todas formas tu día no fué tan malo como crees-tenía un brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa que me hizo pensar que nada bueno debe salir de esa pelirroja cuando usa esa expresión.

-Quien eres?-pregunté después de verla de arriba abajo intentando recordar si alguna vez vi su rostro.

-Ginny-se encogió de hombros-iré a avisar a Madame Ponfrey que estas despierta-y se dió media vuelta para salir por la cortina que servía como pared.

-Espera no puedes dejarme aquí sin mas-protesté llevandome una mano a la cabeza al sentir una punzada en mi cabeza.

-Si si puedo-volvió a encogerse de hombros sin mucha importancia-si quieres recuperarte mejor y salir de aquí te recomiendo que me dejes ir.

-Almenos podrías decirme donde estoy?-pregunté cansada de la actitud indiferente de Ginny.

-Hmmm esta bien-dijo mirando brevemente el techo antes de volver a verme con diversión-estas en la enfermería.

-Exactamente de donde?-dije exasperada.

-Bueno bueno-suspiró-estas en la enfermería del piso 5-sonrió divertida y salió por la cortina.

-Ahhhhg!-grité frustrada con la cara en la almohada. En serio? Ginny no podía ni siquiera decirme donde estaba? es una simple y fácil pregunta por que tiene que torturarme? acabo de matar a un hombre posiblemente tenga las costillas rotas, la cabeza me duele como el infierno y estoy segura tengo un chichón allí, me duele la mejilla y el menton estoy segura que para ahora Enmanuelle debe estar quemando mis pertenencias y cantando cumbaya! y la estupida esa no puede decirme donde demonios llegué a parar?! Definitivamente el peor día de mi estúpida vida.

Minutos después apareció una mujer regordeta con una botella en su mano derecha y un vaso en la izquierda.

-Oh que bien querida que ya estas despierta bebe esto-dijo tendiendome el vaso y lo tomé sin rechistar, al momento en que líquido pasó por mi garganta quise escupirlo-bébelo todo te hará bien te lo aseguro.

-No podía darme una medicina que sepa mejor-dije arrugando mi rostro con disgusto esperando por que el mal sabor pasara.

-No puedes esperar que una medicina sepa a miel y leche-me dijo regalándome una mirada incredula.

-Hmmm no me vendría mal una taza-dije pensativa-que hora es?

-10:00 pm querida-respondió revisandome y colocando una gasa en mi cabeza.

-Estupendo-suspire sárcastica-no he comido nada en mas de 8 horas, debí comer el almuerzo. Puede decirme donde estoy? y no me refiero a la enfermeria-aclaré recordando a la estúpida pelirroja.

-Oh cariño Ginny no te dijo?-preguntó mientras me colocaba otro par de vendas en las costillas a lo que me deje hacer sintiendo dolor pero me contuve.

-No-gruñí molesta-lo único que dijo fué que me encontraba en la enfermería vaya genio no?

-Oh querida no tienes que molestarte Ginny siempre ha sido así-rió la señora-No tiene nada contra ti-me aseguró aún sonriendo.

-Almenos pudo haberme dicho-espeté haciendo una mueca de dolor al sentir una punzada de dolor.

-Tienes 3 costillas rotas, un feo moretón en el costado izquierdo. Una cortada en la cabeza, el labio roto y otro moretón en tu mentón de resto estas perfecta-me informó sonriendo al haber terminado de cambiarme las vendas.

-Que bueno-dije no muy animada-y donde me encuentro entonces?

-Oh claro estas en Hogwarts-sonrió brillantemente.

-Donde?-pregunté un poco fuera de lugar-nunca oí hablar de un hospital llamado así.

-No estas en un hospital querida-aclaró amablemente-Es mas un hogar/oficina.

-Ahh claaro...como llegue aquí?

-El agente Potter te trajo aquí. Te encontró en el callejón después de tu pelea. Lo que me recuerda Dumbledore quiere hablar contigo será mejor que vaya por el-dijo apresuradamente antes de salir por la cortina.

-Quien es Dumbledore?-grité esperando que me oyera pero se que fué en vano-Fantástico simplemente fantástico-murmuré.

Después de un rato volvió entrar Madame ponfrey con una bandeja de comida que se veía deliciosa, solo que esta vez estaba acompañada de un hombre alto, con la barba blanca mas larga que he visto en mi vida, sus ojos azules tenían un brillo extraño y me sonreía de una forma enígmatica y vestía una extraña bata estrellada.

-Que personaje-pensé divertida.

-Buenas noches señorita Delacour-me saludó el hombre mientras yo empezaba a devorar mi comida.

-Buenas noches. Como sabe mi apellido?-pregunté después de tragar.

-Sé muchas cosas Fleur-me sonrió con ese brillo en los ojos que me empezaba a fastidiar.

-Bueno puede decirme porque estoy aquí? Bueno si ya se que ese tal "agente" Potter me encontró y me trajo pero...

-No se preocupe srta. Delacour responderé a todas sus preguntas después de que cene y le explique un par de cosas-me interrumpió tendiendome un vaso de jugo de naranja.

-Gracias-dije y me dispuse a terminar mi comida lo cual no me llevó mucho tiempo-Y bien?

-Por que no empezamos por el principio?-preguntó jugando con un extraño objeto que al principio creí era un celular pero vi que no tenía pantalla.

-Esta bien...-asentí lentamente.

-Bueno...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2.**

-Bueno...debes saber de ante mano que te hemos estado observando por un tiempo...

-Espera un minuto me esta diciendo que me han estado asechando por no se cuanto tiempo?!-me senté abruptamente lo cual me causó dolor en las costillas.

-No hagas movimientos bruscos-me ordenó Madame Ponfrey.

-Srta. Delacour me gustaría que no me interrumpiera déjeme explicarle-dijo el tal Dumbledore totalmente calmado-Verá Hogwarts es una organización en la cual nuestros agentes viven. Los agentes de Hogwarts se dedican a realizar misiones que para el gobierno resulta...hmmm...complicadas así que nosotros nos encargamos de eso. Los agentes estan divididos en equipos generalmente de 4 personas claro que hay excepciones. La cosa es que estos agentes son exclusivos solo aceptamos a agentes que provienen de ciertas familias-levantó la mano para interrumpir la pregunta que iba a formular-Antes de que pregunte, no, no somos elitistas...como decía estas familias son especiales la razón del porqué son especiales debería saberlo pero desafortunadamente me enteré que su familia decidió mantenerlo en secreto pero por desgracia sus habilidades no podrán ser retenidas por mucho mas tiempo. Lo que pasó hoy no fue accidente o algo banal no...Ese hombre que intentó matarla es un fugitivo de la prisión que pertenecía a lo que le puedes llamar algo así como la mafia Bulgara, tenemos un infiltrado en la base llamado Viktor Krum quien nos informó que el hombre tenía la misión de matarla.

"El sr. Potter fué asignado a protegerla y la estuvo observando y fue cuando nos dimos cuenta de que sus habilidades no podrían ser retenidas por mucho tiempo así pues estuvimos un mes y decidimos que nos gustaría tenerla en uno de mis mejores equipos el 5 pero de eso hablaremos luego.

"Se que se preguntará de que habilidades le estoy hablando-asentí lentamente tratando de digerir la cantidad de información que este hombre me acaba de dar-bueno de casualidad sintió que el tiempo se alentaba?-asentí nuevamente completamente fuera de guardia-bueno esa es solo una de sus habilidades emm no vaya a creer que posee la habilidad de controlar el tiempo, no es eso...no...es algo más complicado de la cual debería informarle después su familia o si bien lo desea un miembro del equipo 5.

"Como he dicho antes queremos que usted forme parte del equipo 5. Este equipo está formado por mis 3 mejores agentes femeninas-se inclinó mas cerca y susurró-pero no le vaya a decir a nadie que no sea de su equipo o de los superiores al suyo-se volvió a alejar-Si usted desea unirse su equipo la entrenará para ser una de ellas y aprovechar mas sus habilidades y darle un buen uso. Le debo advertir tiene que pensar bien sobre esta propuesta, si se queda tendrá un hogar y digamos un nuevo estilo de vida pero si no...bueno habrá mas hombres como al que se enfrentó tras de usted, ejem...entre otros-finalizó uniendo sus manos.

-De que habilidades me esta hablando?-no se por que pero era la primera pregunta que saltó de mi cabeza.

-Como le dije puedo comunicarla con su familia y que ellos le expliquen...si no le explican mas adelante sus compañeras le explicarían claro que a su debido tiempo.

-Si tengo estas "habilidades especiales" que me pueden traer problemas por que mis padres no me dijeron nada?-pregunté un poco herida de que lo que sea que es todo lo que esta pasando mis padres me lo ocultaran.

-Ellos tienen sus motivos me temo que no es mi lugar decirselas, pero debe saber que lo hicieron por amor de eso no cabe duda-dijo sonriendo amablemente.

-Puedo...puede darme un tiempo a solas?-pregunté con un hilillo de voz.

-Por supuesto tomese el tiempo que quiera y digame si decide aceptar mi propuesta-contestó levantandose y luego se retiró de la habitación.

Me quede completamente sola y sin poder controlarlo lloré. Lloré por todo lo que había pasado en el día. Lloré por haber asesinado a un hombre. Lloré porque mis padres me ocultaron algo aparentemente tan importante. Sé que no debería creer todo lo que me dijo Dumbledore de inmediato pero todo lo que me contó...lo ví en sus ojos, la sinceridad me refiero, todo lo que dijo lo dijo de una forma tan honesta que se me hace imposible el no creerle.

Estuve unos cuantos minutos que parecieron horas sopesando acerca de lo dicho por Dumbledore, su propuesta, el hecho de que me buscan para asesinarme. Al final decidí aceptar su propuesta quiero respuestas, quiero hablar con mis padres y...no lo se simplemente siento que debo hacerlo digo tampoco es que tengo la mas de las interesantes vidas así que trataré de ver esto como una nueva experiencia, una nueva vida.

Me levanté un poco dudosa, vi que Madame Ponfrey me había puesto un juego de ropa en la silla adyacente a la cama. Decidí quitarme la bata y cambiarme. Salí vestida con un par de jeans azul oscuro que me quedaron un poco apretados tal vez porque es una talla menor, una camisa cuello en V blanca y las zapatillas que traía antes de que toda esta locura ocurriera.

Al salir Madame Ponfrey se acercó y me ayudó a caminar ya que me sentía mareada. Entramos a una pequeña habitación en la misma enfermería que supongo es donde se queda madame Ponfrey. Allí sentado en la cama viendo por la ventana se encontraba Dumbledore quien parecía perdido viendo las estrellas.

-Es una bella noche estrellada-murmuró-Me encantan las estrellas cada una cuenta una fascinante historia o significado como lo es el cinturón de Orión. Sabías que Orion, hablo del hombre, fue el primer y único hombre que jamas cazó junto a la diosa Artemisa? al morir la diosa lo convirtió en una constelación-preguntó esta vez dirigiendose a mi.

-Emmm no, no lo sabia-dije algo incomoda.

-Bueno ahora lo sabes-pasó un minuto de silencio en el que él seguía absortó en su propia mente-Y bien srta. Delacour? cual es su desición? Déjeme decirle que si desea regresar a su casa así será.

Suspiré profundamente y cerrando mis ojos contesté-Deseo unirme a el equipo 5.

-Maravilloso-aplaudió con un brillo de alegría en sus ojos que me hizo sonreir-No se arrepentirá se lo aseguro-me dijo poniéndose de pie y cambió su rostro de felicidad a uno mas serio-pero también creo querrá hablar con sus padres o me equivoco?

-No señor, no se equivoca. Cuando cree que...

-Que le parece mañana temprano creo debería descanzar esta noche-asentí de acuerdo-Bueno acompañeme le presentaré a su equipo.

* * *

Pasamos por una gran cantidad de pasillos debo decir que es el edificio mas espectacular que alguna vez he visto o bueno debería decir mas bien castillo, todo era tan enorme, clásico, se nota a kilometros que este castillo posee siglos de historia y tiene ese aire misterioso...hmmm...no lo se a mi siempre me han gustados las novelas de misterio y este parece ser un perfecto escenario, lleno de secretos...Estoy segura de que jamás había visto este castillo y ojo que un castillo con 7 pisos y quien sabe que mas debe notarse facilmente desde mi casa. Bueno eso suponiendo que sigamos en la ciudad. Me habrán trasladado a otro lugar?

-Ermm...sr. Dumbledore seguimos en la ciudad no?-pregunté algo nerviosa mientras subíamos las escaleras y dejénme decirles que es un trabajo duro creo que a esta gente le gusta mucho hacer ejercicio, ufff deberían poner un ascensor.

-No-respondió simplemente aún completamente calmado como si nada.

-A que se refiere que no estamos en la ciudad? DOnde estamos exactamente?

-Como puede ver no podríamos ocultar Hogwarts facilmente y necesitamos permanecer en el anónimato tanto como podamos-suspiró-es por eso que está escondida.

-En donde?-insistí empezando a exasperarme.

-Me temo que no le puedo decir-se giró a verme y al ver mi rostro seguro debió haber estado como "me tienes que estar jodiendo?" y sonrió-No sr. Delacour no me malinterprete no es que no le quiera decir es que simplemente no me creería. Primero lo primero que es hablar con sus padres lo cual no sucederá hasta mañana, hasta que eso pase me temo que cualquier otra cosa que diga le parecerá irreal o simplemente no lo entenderá.

-Se sorprendería lo inteligente que puedo ser.

-No lo dudo. La mejor de su clase de hecho-me sonrió y me guiñó-Claro que si se esforzara un poco mas en hacer sus deberes sería mucho mejor.

-En serio me acosaron todo el tiempo?

-Mmhmm.

-A ver almenos tuve mi privacidad para...ya sabe...-comencé a decir algo incomoda.

-Por supuesto que si, srta. Delacour no somos unos pervertidos-rió el hombre haciendome sonrojar de verguenza.

-Es bueno saberlo-murmuré pensando en mis encuentros del último mes. Después de unos cuantos pisos los cuales me agotaron hasta no mas solo quería llegar de una vez y dormir. Diablos debí haberme quedado en la enfermería donde podría estar dormida, calientita...

-Hemos llegado-anunció el viejo hombre sacándome de mis pensamientos de estar en una suve cama. Dumbledore se acercó a un retrato y susurró algo que no pude oir bien sonaba solo escuché un "limon". Enseguida el retrato se hizo a un lado dejando ver una entrada que lideraba a unos escalones, subimos y entramos a una sala circular, las paredes a diferencia de las de afuera parecían mas lisas y color degradado como si se tratara de las capas de la estratósfera, en el centro se encontraba una chimenea y unos sillones de cuero blanco. Habían unas series de puertas y cada una con un tallado diferente con distintas figuras que no pude ver muy bien. Alrededor de esas puertas los marcos eran de diferentes colores, uno era roja, la que se encontraba en el centro dorada, la siguiente a esa azul y la última plateada. Multiples cuadros colgaban de todos lados y una gran cantidad de estantes con libros de toda clase.

-Espere un moemnto, si quiere tome asiento-me dijo Dumbledore mientras tocaba la puerta con el marco dorado y entraba. Después de unos minutos, Dumbledore salió con una sonrisa amistosa y detras de el aparecieron unas tres chicas salieron, una de ellas las reconocí perfectamente, vestida de la misma forma desde la ultima vez que vi a la pelirroja. Ginny. Sin notarlo entrecerré los ojos recibiendo una sonrisa maligna por su parte. A su lado estaba una chica de cabello rubio, un poco mas baja que Ginny, estaba vestida con una pijama que consistía en dos piezas, un mono gris y una camisa azul con conejitos e iba descalza, sus ojos eran de un azul grisaceo que debo reconocer erán hermosos sin embargo eran grandes como si tuviese una expresión de sorpresa permanente y una sonrisa soñadora. Abriendose paso entre las dos chicas y después de que Dumbledore se echara a un lado estaba la última chica, una chica simplemente hermosa, si las otras dos chicas eran bellas si, pero esta chica me robó el aliento. Era también mas baja que Ginny en estatura tal vez por unos pocos centimetros, tenía cabello castaño claro y rizado en una suaves ondas que parecían muy suaves que me dieron ganas de pasar mis dedos por esos rizos, vestía unos pantalones que le llegaban hasta las rodillas pegados a sus piernas, color crema, tenía una camiseta roja con una camisa a botones blanca a botones abierta y unas simples sandalias, la chica parecía de venir de caminar por la playa con su piel bronceada ni tan oscura ni tan clara, en el punto, sus ojos eran unas piscinas de chocolate profundo que me hacían sentir cada vez mas y mas atraída a ellos, estaba seria, inexpresiva, tenía el mentón levantado y me observaba de arriba a bajo haciendome sonrojar, lo cuale es muy raro pues estoy acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención en cualquier lugar al que voy y que me escaneen con la mirada nunca me afecta en lo mas mínimo digo no puedo culparlos se que soy hermosa. Pero había algo en la forma como esos hermosos ojos chocolates me observaban que hacía temblar mis rodillas, en ellos no veían ninguna señal de excitación o deseo, no veía envidia, ella solo me contemplaba como si fuese un exótico animal y como si debatiera si quedárselo o no.

-Srta. Delacour le presento el equipo 5 y sus integrantes. Ella es Ginevra Weasly-dijo posando una mano en el hombro de la pelirroja quien seguía sonriendo de la misma forma.

-Hola perdida-me dijo y se volteó hacia Dumbledore-Fuí yo quien la vió despertar-le informó.

-Hola! soy Luna Lovegood un placer-me dijo la rubia acercándose a mi dando saltitos y extendiendo su mano la cual tomé con amabilidad.

-El placer es mio-dije sonriendo educadamente.

-Y esta es Hermione Granger, es la lider del equipo-presentó el hombre señalando en dirección a la hermosa castaña la cual con la misma expresion indecifrable se acercó a mi y me extendió su mano la cual no dude ni un segundo en tomarla, esperaba que fuera suave pero me llevé la sorpresa de que en realidad eran ásperas, claro eso no detuvo la corriente eléctrica que recorrió desde nuestras manos conectadas hasta mi espina dorsal.

-Gusto en conocerte, bienvenida al equipo Fleur Delacour-dijo con un tono de voz suave y neutra.

-Aja..-respondí torpemente haciendo reir por lo bajo a la pelirroja lo cual me molesto, nadie y digo NADIE se burla de una Delacour mucho menos de mí. Aclarándome la garganta y recobrando la compostura y con una sonrisa brillante dije-Es un placer poder unirme a su equipo.

* * *

**Alexia PotterHead:** Gracias por comentar! me alegra que te guste hasta ahora. Bueno aquí aparece Hermione :D espero que te siga gustando.

**SoDamnBeautiful1: **Gracias por comentar! espero que te halla gustado.

**Michiru89: **Hola careeño! gracias por comentar! Ahora mas que nunca voy a revisar minimo 3 veces a ver si te conteste los reviews xD Lo del summary lo se esta medio chopoto es que no sabía que poner y pues puse eso, de verdad que es que me trabo cuando voy a poner el summary. Si es un AU y pero sigue teniendo algo de magia. Y con lo de los ejercicios pues me rendí aun me faltan como 300 y pues nada ya me decidí a no hacerlos total solo valen un punto y me quedan son 2 semanas asi que meeh.

**Lacie: **Jaja que bueno que te hizo reir Fleur pues vas a ver mucho de sus pensamientos porque el fic va a estar narrado desde su punto (bueno no tooodo pondré otro pov no diré de quien pero eso es mas adelante). Jeje bueno vete acostumbrando a sentir eso ;) Gracias por comentar espero que te haya gustado.


End file.
